Happy Birthday Barbara!
by Ry-Rain
Summary: It's Barbara's birthday and Helena has a few surprises up her sleeves.


Happy Birthday Barbara!

By: Ry_Rain

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own any characters.  
Pairing(s): Barbara/Helena  
Rating: PG

Summary: Its Barbara's birthday and Helena has a couple surprises up her sleeves.  
Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a one parter and have finally succeeded, although, I'm thinking of writing a prequel to explain the ending. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Barbara watched Helena's movement via the GPS tracking in her comm. She was on her way in from sweeps. Barbara was worried. Something happened while Helena had been off comms, cause when she came back online there were no innuendos and no sarcasm. She was all business.

Barbara jumped when she heard the elevator doors open. "You all right Barbara?" Helena asked as she threw her jacket on the back of the couch.

"Yeah. I just zoned out and wasn't expecting you to be back. I was following your signal so you wouldn't scare me like every other night." Helena nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Everything go all right tonight?'

"Yeah." Helena came out of the kitchen with a vase full of flowers. "You want something to eat?" Barbara was staring at Helena. "What?"

"You left your comm in No Man's Land while you were offline, didn't you?" Helena blushed as she set the flowers on the table, allowing Barbara a good look at them. "Narcissus. " Helena nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "Is that food offer still on the table?"

Helena chuckled as she walked in with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a lighter. "of course. Pour us some wine while I finish in the kitchen." Barbara nodded and watched Helena. "Light the candles while you're at it."

"What made you get narcissus?"

"They're your favorite. By the way, what is it with you and mythology?" Barbara quirked an eyebrow as Helena came out and set two plates on the table. "I know the story of Narcissus and Echo." Barbara blushed. "Don't blush. I think its cute."

"My blushing or my obsession with mythology?"

Helena smiled at Barbara as she pretended to think it over. "Both," she answered shyly as she looked down at her plate.

"When did you get all this stuff?" Helena grimaced. "Don't tell me you did it while you were offline."

"Then I won't tell you," Helena said as she grimaced again. Barbara glared at her. "I'm sorry but I wanted to do something special for your birthday." Barbara looked at Helena, shocked, yet again. "What? You really believed that I didn't remember?"

"Well, until now you hadn't given me a reason to think otherwise."

"Barbara, have I ever forgotten your birthday?"

MONTAGE OF FLASHBACK (…means a new scene)

…A seventeen year old Helena was in the kitchen, her black clothes covered in flour, her hair white from it. She turned around, causing flour to go all over the place when she heard Barbara come in. "Happy Birthday!" she said as she showed Barbara the cake she had actually made herself.

…An eighteen year old Helena with two bags full of junk food and movies. She sets them on the coffee table. "Barbara?" Barbara came into the room, looking at the junk food Helena was laying out on the table. "Happy Birthday!"

…"Helena, where are we going?" Barbara looked at where she thought a nineteen year old Helena was. She went to untie her blindfold but was stopped by Helena's hands. "Hel," she whined. Helena only chuckled as she pushed Barbara into a dark room. Helena removed her blindfold and turned on the lights. There was a banner, hanging over a cake, that said, "Happy Birthday!" "Helena," Barbara gasped as she tried to hold back tears.

…A twenty year old Helena waits for Barbara outside the high school. When Barbara comes out she is surprised to see her by the hummer. Helena pulls a box out of the hummer as she says, "Birthday time." Barbara opens the box to see a necklace with a sun and moon pendant. "You are the sun because of your hair and I am the moon, for obvious reasons."

…A twenty-one year old Helena stands outside a club with Barbara next to her. "Come on! I'm twenty-one and I want to go clubbing with you."

"Why? I can't dance."

"So? We can sit and listen to music. Come on. Its your birthday. Cheer up!"

…A twenty two year old Helena is sitting on the couch watching Barbara work on the Delphi. She has a videotape in her hand. "Come on Barbara. You said you would watch this tape with me," Helena whined.

"Okay, would you like some cheese with that whine?" Helena glared at her. "Sorry. What movie is it?"

"Its not a movie, just watch." Helena put the video in. Clips of Barbara doing gymnastics and clips from various home videos flashed by on the screen. At the very the screen turned black and the words "Happy Birthday Barbara!" scrolled across the screen.

…A twenty three year old Helena is sitting on the edge of the balcony. Barbara watched her from inside the clocktower. Helena turned around and smiled, gesturing for Barbara to come outside. "What's wrong Hel," she asked as soon as she was on the balcony.

"Nothings wrong. Just come over here." Barbara moved so she was in front of Helena. Helena handed her a box. "Happy Birthday."

"How is it you're the only one who remembers on time?" Helena shrugged as Barbara opened the box. "Don't get mad, but what is it?"

Helena chuckled and took out the small pendant. "It's a locket Barbara." She opened it. "I put pictures of you and me in it."

"Its beautiful Helena, but now I can't wear this one," Barbara said as she showed the necklace Helena had gotten her a couple years before.

"I know. That's why its on a bracelet. I figured you could just switch the pendants."

…A twenty four year old Helena is waiting in a restaurant. She saw a flash of red hair and waved Barbara over. "Hey, you're late."

"I know and I'm sorry. Wade surprised me after school and it took me longer to get ready."

"Its okay. I took the liberty to order for you. Is that all right?"

"Of course. I've never been here before so who knows how long it would have taken me to choose what I want." Helena chuckled as Barbara took a sip of wine. "So, why are we here?"

"My mother would take me here for my birthday. I wanted to share it with you on your birthday."

END MONTAGE

"No, you've never forgotten. I just know that the three of us have been through a lot lately. I knew you wouldn't forget but I didn't expect you to do anything for it."

Helena nodded and handed Barbara a ring box. "Here."

"Oh, Helena. You didn't have to get me anything. All this other stuff must have cost a lot."

"Well, I actually bought this a while ago but never gave it to you." Barbara opened the box and saw a gold claddagh ring with an emerald in place of the heart. "At first I too scared but then you were with Wade."

"Helena," sighed Barbara as she stared at the ring.

Helena nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry. Just pretend I didn't just say that. I'll leave. Bye."

"Helena, sit back down." Barbara watched Helena sit down without so much as a whimper. "How long have you felt this way?"

"As long as I can remember." Barbara looked at Helena and saw all the love and desire in her eyes. Helena meant every word she said. "I can't think of a time when I didn't love you." Barbara sat, staring at Helena. "Please say something," Helena pleaded.

"I don't know what to say Helena." Helena nodded and stood back up, this time actually heading towards the door. "Helena," Barbara said as she followed Helena. When she didn't stop or turn around Barbara grabbed her arm. Helena was caught by surprise and as she spun around she fell right into Barbara's lap. "If you wanted a ride all you had to do was ask." Barbara chuckled as Helena blushed and tried to get up. "No you don't," Barbara said as she wrapped her arms around Helena's waist.

"Barbara, please let me go," Helena said, unable to keep the sadness from coming out in her voice and the tears from coming down.

"Helena, are you crying?" Helena nodded. "Why?"

Helena turned around and stared at Barbara. "You don't know?" Barbara shook her head. "Well, I'm crying because I don't have a chance with you. You could never love me the way I love you."

Barbara looked Helena in the eye. "Now, what would give you that crazy idea, huh?" Helena quirked an eyebrow while there was a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Have I said anything that made you come to that conclusion?" Helena opened her mouth to say something but stopped and just shook her head. "Then what made you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe the only response you gave me, my name, is why."

"So, its what I haven't said?" Helena nodded. "Okay." Barbara leaned back and looked at Helena. She had never seen her so vulnerable since the night her mother was murdered and the shooting.

"Barbara-" Helena started to say but was stopped when Barbara kissed her. "Never mind," she sighed when they broke apart for air.

"Damn." Helena looked at Barbara. "I was hoping that would render you speechless." Helena chuckled as she stood up. "Where do you think you're going?"

Helena lifted Barbara out of her chair so fast she gasped with surprise. "I think, we're going into you bedroom."

"Hel," Barbara said, hesitantly.

"Shh. I know Barbara." Helena looked down at Barbara's legs. "I don't care. Just means this might take a little longer which personally doesn't sound all that bad. So, I'm up to the challenge. What about you?" Barbara's answer was to passionately kiss Helena and open the bedroom door.

When Dinah head the door close she came out of the closet. She went into her bedroom and said, "Happy Birthday Barbara." She smiled when she heard a gasp.


End file.
